Sin ti
by kaoruluz
Summary: oneshot y songfic. El primero que hago.Que eres capaz de hacer cuando la persona que amas se va.


Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece, por lo tanto tampoco sus personajes :P

**La canción es "Y no se que paso" de Angels**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Sin ti"**

El departamento estaba en penumbras, después de caminar varias veces en círculo decidió dejarse caer en el sofá. Se inclino hacia el frente recargando sus codos en sus piernas. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

La situación que vivió hace tres días aun le dolía. Ni una llamada, nada, no sabia nada de ella. Se preguntaba que había pasado. Si todo iba tan bien…y su llanto no pudo detenerlo mas…

**En las noches,  
tengo mucho miedo,  
al soñar contigo,  
y esto no es solo un castigo,  
es algo que siento por ti.**

Inútil es pensar  
que un día volverás  
pues la soledad,   
me mata cada día más.

**Y no se que paso,  
y no se en que falle,  
si mi amor te lo entregue a ti,  
Y no se que paso,  
y no se en que falle,  
si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti,  
y no se que paso (no se lo que paso no se).**

**Flash Back**

Se había levantado muy temprano para comenzar los preparativos de la comida. Ese día seria muy especial. En primer lugar cumplían un año de vivir juntos. Estaba tan feliz. Nunca antes había experimentando algo así. Vivir con el hombre que amaba era lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Picaba un poco de verdura, estaba tan entretenida en su trabajo que no sintió a su amado acercarse por detrás, solo suspiro al sentir las manos de él envolviéndola por la cintura y besando su mejilla.

-Buenos días amor-.

-Buenos días cariño-.

Él sonrió, tomaba en un vaso un poco de jugo para luego beberlo. Se le hacia algo tarde para irse a la oficina. -¿Quieres desayunar?.

-No, es algo tarde, desayunare algo allá-.

-Esta bien, no llegues tarde si-. Le decía sonriente.

Después que termino el jugo fue con ella para abrazarla y murmurarle cerca de sus labios.-Jamás, hoy es un día importante para ambos-. Le dio un corto beso y se despidió de ella para irse a la oficina.

**End flash back**

Se levanto del sofá y camino sin ganas rumbo al estudio. Abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, no quería encender ninguna luz. Tal vez era la forma de expresar que su corazón estaba igual. Le faltaba la persona que le daba luz a su corazón.

Llego al escritorio se sentó en la silla. Dio varias vueltas recargándose en el respaldo con sus ojos cerrados. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Suspiro y se reincorporo encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio. Una luz tenue iluminaba el estudio.

Desvió su mirada hacia un portarretratos, lo miro fijamente…sonrió levemente mientras con sus yemas de los dedos acariciaba en contorno de la chica que estaba junto a él…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, después de algunos timbres se escucho la contestadora, pidiendo al que llamaba que dejara su mensaje.

-Escucha, ya hemos buscado por todos lados. No la encontramos, lo mas probable que haya regresado a casa de sus padres, aunque no se a que volvería allá, sino le queda nadie de familia-. Se escucho carraspear al chico detrás del teléfono.-Bueno eso no es el tema, comunícate conmigo para saber si tengo que ir a buscarla hasta allá, ¿de acuerdo?...nos vemos…y…cuídate-.

Se escucho el fin del mensaje, él cerró en puño sus manos sobre el escritorio y en un arranque de desesperación tiro todo cuanto pudo…

**  
Que difícil enfrentar,  
esta cruda realidad,  
porque ya no estas aquí,  
pero tengo que seguir  
a pesar de este dolor que me mata así  
sin tu amor.**

**Inútil es pensar  
que un día volverás  
pues la soledad,   
me mata cada día más.**

Y no se que paso,  
y no se en que falle,  
si mi amor te lo entregue a ti,  
Y no se que paso,  
y no se en que falle,  
si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti.

El ruido del vidrio quebrarse lo hizo reaccionar. Lentamente se inclino para levantar el portarretratos ahora con el vidrio roto…una lágrima cayo sobre la chica de la foto…

-Mi…amor…-.

**Flash back**

Ya estaba retrasado por tres horas, ella estaba algo inquieta, llamo a la oficina pero no le contestaban, a su celular y lo tenia apagado. Estaba preocupada, él siempre avisaba si iba a llegar tarde. Así que tomo su abrigo, las llaves del auto y fue en su busca.

Iría a la oficina, ya que ahí por lo menos debían saber si salio o no. Al llegar ahí, estaciono el auto. Miro el de él en el estacionamiento, por lo que se dirigió a la oficina. Al llegar no había nadie en recepción. Supuso que entrar a la oficina era causa de una llamada de atención. Pero bueno a fin y al cabo era la oficina de su esposo. Así que creyó que no habría ningún problema…

Iba a abrir la puerta pero escucho algunas voces, la entreabrió suavemente para no hacer ruido. Miro cuidadosamente y sintió su corazón detenerse al verlo a él, al ver a la persona que amaba besando a otra mujer…besando…a su secretaria…

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, hasta que una de ellas se deslizo por su mejilla…abrió la puerta de golpe. Él como acto reflejo se separo de la chica. La sangre se le fue a los pies al ver a su esposa con esa expresión de dolor…

-Se lo que estas pensando…déjame explicártelo-.

-Todo esta claro-.

-¡No!... ¡no es lo que parece!-. Desesperado se acerco a ella para llevarla a un lugar mas tranquilo y explicarle que no paso nada. Que él no propicio ese beso. Y mucho menos que le es infiel. Simplemente su secretaria se le declaro y de repente lo beso sin que el pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡No me toques!-. Hizo que la soltara de inmediato y salio corriendo de ahí.

La reacción de ella lo dejo estático unos segundos, por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la idea de perderla. Eso si que lo volvería loco. Fue tras ella sin dudarlo más. Para su desgracia no alcanzo el ascensor donde ella entro. Decidido salio corriendo y tomo las escaleras, bajo rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo solo miro como el auto de su esposa salía del estacionamiento…y lo que más le dolía…que ella fuera llorando…

**End flash back**

Un trueno lo despertó de repente. Se había quedado dormido en la silla. Se levanto para salir del estudio y dirigirse a la sala…se acerco a la ventana y observaba como la lluvia caía fuertemente. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que hacia. Eso lo preocupo más. No sabia donde estaba ella. Ni mucho menos en que condiciones…

**Porque es cierto que la vida  
no es igual sin ti,  
y aunque pase lo que pase  
seguirás dentro de mí.  
Y no se que paso  
y no se en que falle,  
si mi amor te lo entregue a ti,   
solo a ti**

**te quiero para mí,  
mas nunca sabré, mas nunca podré  
**

Su rostro reflejado en la ventana era triste, sabia que la amaba con locura. Pero esto que sentía era como si estuviera muriendo poco a poco. No se había imaginado que ella fuera algo tan indispensable para él. Simplemente sin ella no podía vivir…

El sonido del timbre inundo el departamento, sonó unas veces mas…al ver que no desistían se dirigió a abrir. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin saber que hacer. Frente a él estaba la mujer por la cual daría la vida…la cual busco desesperadamente por tres días…esperando cualquier noticia que pudiera dar con ella…ahora estaba frente a él…

-Kaoru-.

-¿Aun quieres explicármelo, Kenshin?-.

**Y no se que paso,  
y no se en que falle,  
si mi amor te lo entregue a ti,  
Y no se que paso,  
y no se en que falle,  
pues si tu no estas,  
mi vida sin ti yo moriré.**

Sin esperar más la abrazo con fuerza, no dejaría que se fuera nunca más. Ella correspondió al abrazo, lo amaba demasiado, y después de pensarlo bien, no dejaría que un malentendido terminara con la felicidad de ambos…

Cerró la puerta del departamento para luego fundirse en un beso necesitado y lleno de amor a la vez. Ambos fuertemente abrazados uno del otro. Como demostrando que jamás se volverían a separar. Siempre estarían juntos.

**FIN**

¡Holis!...aquí trayéndoles mi primer sonfic. Esta canción es una que estaba escuchando y me inspire para hacer este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Seguramente algunos ya lo habían leído, quise volver a subirlo, para aquellos que no lo haya visto. Se aceptan comentarios :P


End file.
